


Finally Over

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Stolen Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: It's been thirty years since they fell into the Ocean, and now Hannibal is nearing the end of his long life without his beloved Will.He remembers the struggle that Will endured with Alzheimer's and how it changed their relationship and how it stole the Will that he knew and loved.





	Finally Over

**Author's Note:**

> Told (and warned) that I would write a few of the stories that I know so well....
> 
> The summary tells everything, so enjoy!
> 
> PSA: If you or someone you know and love is having any type of memory issues, PLEASE seek the advice of a doctor. Alzheimer's is a thief as it steals not only the memories of those you love, it also steals them. There is help and hope for both them and you.
> 
> www.alz.org for help and guidance on the next steps to take...

_Thirty years after the fall, somewhere in Europe_

 

I'm dying.....

There's no one here to witness my final ending...

I have outlived Jack, Alana, the others including my beloved Will....

Ah, Will....my poor, beautiful Will.

How I long to touch your face, even one last time before death finally claims me and I sleep the eternal sleep that I have been most desiring. It's been twenty years since I held you last, as we went over the edge of the cliff and into the dark and forboding sea.

I miss your companionship and your gentle, sweet kisses the most. The way you would always wake me with those kisses, and those beautiful blue eyes would shine with the love you had for me. 

Your final illness was painful to watch, as your body slowly gave in to the disease that took you. Your once sharp mind was tormented by false memories and the way you struggled to remember how to tie your shoes, dress and even eat. I lovingly fed you, dressed you and stayed with you so you wouldn't get hurt or lost. Even simple directions later on became even more frustrating for you.

I cried at night, quietly so that you wouldn't hear me and wonder who I was. That was the hardest part...to know that you sometimes remembered me, other times you didn't.

Our walks through the village was peaceful, you chatting about anything that came to mind was refreshing. You told me about your childhood and growing up without a mother to help guide you. Somehow, walking through your own memory palace was a great source of comfort to you. 

I could only watch as the disease finally claimed you, weeping tears of sadness as you snuggled next to me one final time. Rocking you gently, I felt you leave me and knew that I would never see those beautiful blue eyes again in the morning or the way you would touch me as we made love.

Never again could I love someone as deeply as I loved you....

I remained alone after your death, mourning you as I would walk through our house and remembering everything that brought us together all those years ago. Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill, I would see things of yours that would bring a wave of fresh pain to my already broken heart.

The nights were the worst on me....laying here in our bed, wanting to reach out and hold you tight as the night wore on. But your side of the bed was cold, your warmth long gone from me. How I cried those nights away, my sweet Will.

I will soon join you, my darling...I have often dreamed of you, waiting on the other side for me, with your hand outstretched, a gentle smile on your face and those blue eyes shining with your love for me.

I will forever love you......

Now as I close my eyes for the last time, a smile comes to my face as I know you will be waiting for me.....the pain of our separation is over, we will be together again forever.....


End file.
